


A Sky Full of Stars

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas watch the stars together. Fluffiness and cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sky Full of Stars

At exactly three minutes after midnight, Dean and Castiel sneak out of Castiel's house. They climb out of Castiel’s second floor bedroom, shimmying down the thick, sturdy vines growing outside Castiel’s window that trail down all the way to the front lawn. The two teenagers try to make as little noise as possible, the only sound the rustling of the leaves against their shoes as they make their way to solid ground. However, when Dean gets his foot caught in a knot of leaves a foot off the ground, flailing his arms and tumbling to the ground with a grunt, Castiel can’t contain his laughter. Castiel has his hand covering his mouth as he laughs at Dean trying to muffle the noise from waking his parents. Dean shoots Castiel a lame attempt at a glare when he stands up and brushes the dirt off of his jeans, but his resolve breaks and Dean can’t help but laugh along with his friend.

“Are we going to the top of the hill?” Dean asks once they’ve walked out of earshot of Castiel’s house. He points off in the distance to a hill standing alone in the darkness, haloed by the city lights a few miles away.

Castiel nods. “It’s the only place that will be dark enough.”

Dean grins and Castiel can see the whiteness of his teeth in the dark, “I’ll race you! Ready, set, GO!”

Dean takes off running in the direction of the hill and Castiel bursts after him.

“Last one to the top of the hill is a rotten egg!” Dean yells behind him to Cas as the two teens sprint up the hill, racing each other to the top.

Cas is a few steps behind Dean, but easily catches up to him. Dean looks over and sees that Cas has caught up and playfully bumps into his shoulder to get him to fall behind. Cas yells, “Hey! That’s not fair!” when Dean’s bump causes him to stumble and fall behind a few steps. Cas sprints ahead and manages to pass Dean right at the top of the hill. He collapses onto the grass, heart pounding and breathing heavily. He grins at Dean when the other teen falls down next to him.

“I guess you’re the rotten egg,” Cas deadpans after a few seconds of silence and Dean busts up into laughter.

“Do I smell like a rotten egg to you?” Dean questions seriously, looking over at Cas with a smirk.

Cas scoots closer and sniffs Dean, scrunching his nose and furrowing his forehead.

“No, you smell like grass.”

“Well at least that’s better than rotten eggs.”

Cas huffs out a laugh and Dean smiles, turning his gaze back up to the starry sky above them.

"So when's the meteor shower supposed to start?" Dean asks, admiring the thousands of twinkling stars above their heads.

Cas glances down at his wristwatch, "In precisely six and a half minutes."

“I’ve never seen a meteor shower before,” Dean says and Cas turns his head to look at him. The soft grass tickles his ear, making him squirm.

“Never? This is the third one I’ve seen. They are incredible,” Cas replies with a dazed look.

“Yeah, well you’re the one who is the astronomy nerd.”

Dean places his hands behind his head and relaxes back against them while he waits for the meteors to start raining across the sky. Cas watches Dean, admiring the view of his best friend’s face alight with so much happiness. His eyes twinkle in the glow of the moon like the stars shining above them. Cas thinks Dean’s beautiful - not that he would ever tell Dean this fact, but it doesn’t hurt for Castiel to admire him now and then.

Dean starts humming “Stairway to Heaven” under his breath while they wait for the first glowing rocks to shoot across the sky. Cas hums along with him, relishing in the fact that they can just sit here not talking and still feel so comfortable together. It’s a beautiful night, perfect for stargazing. The sky is impeccably clear, no clouds or smog to dim the glint of the stars. There’s a nice cool breeze that brushes across Cas’s skin, raising goosebumps on his arms and it feels lovely. He wishes that he could stay up here with Dean for all eternity. This would be their own little piece of paradise, high up above the city close to the heavens.

The first meteor shoots across the sky in a flash of fire. Dean and Cas both gasp when they see the flames flaring out behind the rock. Dean yells, “Wow!” when two meteors dash below the north star parallel to each other, lighting up the sky. Cas looks over at Dean and grins when he sees Dean’s expression. The other teen’s face is glowing in happiness and awe at the view before his eyes. Cas is going to have to show Dean the stars more often.

A few more meteors shoot across the sky, twinkling across the expanse of the horizon then falling off the edge of the earth and out of sight. The sky always seems brighter after a meteor shower. The stars seem brighter, shining with more strength and even the moon seems lighter.

“That was the most beautiful thing ever! Dontcha think so Cas?” Dean says enthusiastically after the last meteor dances out of view. He’s grinning at Cas. Dean looks so happy that it sends a rush of warmth through him.

“It _was_ beautiful, though it wasn’t the _most_ beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Cas muses, smiling slightly to himself, happy that the darkness conceals the blush rising on his cheeks.

“Oh really? What could be more beautiful than that?” Dean demands, leaning over and peering at Cas.

“You,” Cas answers simply, turning his gaze back to the starry sky to avoid seeing Dean’s reaction.He curses himself for slipping up and letting his feelings for Dean come out. Cas bites his lip and stares at the big dipper, waiting for Dean to say something, regardless of whether it is good or bad. He hears the grass rustle next to him but doesn’t dare look over. More rustling and then Dean’s hand brushes against his own, fingers trailing down his palm to intertwine with his own.

“Do you mean that?” Dean asks softly, he sounds closer but Cas can’t find it in himself to look Dean in the eyes yet.

“I wouldn’t say something like that if I didn’t mean it,” Cas replies honestly, gently squeezing Dean’s hand.

Dean moves so suddenly Cas doesn’t realize until Dean is hovering above him. Their hands are still locked together and Dean is so close Cas can feel his breath against his cheek. A crooked little smile is on Dean’s face and he leans in slowly, brushing his lips against Cas’s in a light, chaste kiss.

“I really like you,” Dean admits when he pulls away, moving off of Cas to lay beside him again, staring at Cas.

Cas turns towards Dean with a shy smile, “I really like you too.”

They just look at each other for a few seconds. Cas raises his hand and cups the side of Dean's face, his thumb sliding down Dean's jaw line. Cas leans in and kisses him, soft but eager. Dean’s lips are pliant against his and Cas really, really likes kissing him. Dean’s hand moves to Cas’s hip, his hand fluttering to rest there, pressing slightly into Cas’s side.

“Wow,” Dean murmurs against Cas’s lips when they pull apart a breathless minute later.

Cas’s eyes flutter open, “Can we do this more often?”

Dean laughs, leaning in and pressing another kiss against Cas’s lips.

“We can do this as much as you want.”


End file.
